


Perfect Time

by SuzzyGallagher



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mention of attempted suicide, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Zalex, zalexweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzzyGallagher/pseuds/SuzzyGallagher
Summary: Soulmate Au where your timer counts down and turns transparent when your soulmate declares feelings for you or makes a gesture that shows their feelings. But it also turns red and crashes when your soulmate is dying.It takes place after the canon, Alex and Clay go to the same college and are roommates.
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Scott Reed, Jessica Davis & Justin Foley, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams (mentioned), Past Alex Standall/Winston Williams, Past Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if you find any spelling mistakes, feel free to correct me.  
> I hope the story is not confused.  
> Good reading!

Alex is on the Liberty's gymnasium again, it's been a few months since he was last there, he doesn't remember when or why he's back in Crestmont. He's alone, sweaty and panting, in his hands is a basketball, apparently he spent a lot of time training, which doesn't make sense to Alex, he hates sports so why would he be training basketball and even more alone? He drops the ball and that's when he looks at his wrist and he sees, his timer is red and and is marking "2 years", Alex gets scared.

"No ... Ho-How? Not again!" He remembers spending years looking at the locked "2 years" and blaming himself for never meeting his soul mate, but it didn't make sense, months ago his timer had finally gone transparent proving he still had a chance with his soulmate. But now it’s red, his timer never got red, that means his soulmate is… Before he finishes his thought, he hears a ringtone, he goes towards the device, when he picks up the phone he feels a pain in your face and everything goes black.

-

"Come on Alex, wake up!" Alex feels the pain again. "I will be out that door in five minutes and unless you have found your key, you will be locked here for the rest of the afternoon." He recognizes that voice, of course he does, he hears it every day.

“Really, Clay? There would be no more loving way to wake me up. ” Alex speaks sarcastically. He finally opens his eyes and throws the pillow at whoever was attacking him seconds ago. Clay dodges, but is not quick enough to dodge the second pillow that hits him directly in the face. Alex hears a laugh and that's when he realizes that Scott is sitting on the bed next to his, Clay's bed.

Clay and Scott are soulmates, they found out in Scott's senior year in Liberty. Clay decided to take satisfaction with Scott about the looks he was giving him, in the end Clay did not stop talking, not giving Scott the opportunity to answer so he stopped Clay with a kiss, at the same time his timers reached 0 and were transparent, revealing that they had found their soulmate. Scott graduated and went to college a while later, but whenever possible he went to visit Clay at Crestmount. Now that they are both in college, Scott and Clay alternate between weekends to visit each other, Saturdays always going to a new place. Scott chose this week's place and Clay was anxious to know what they would do.

"Did you find your key?" Clay ignores Alex's complaints.

"No." Clay opens his mouth to speak, but Alex continues. "But ... I think it may be in the lost and found ones at the bookstore cafe, I would go there later, but since I don't want to be locked up here, I will go now." Alex gets up quickly and feels dizzy. He's still a little stunned by the dream. "Dude are you okay?" Scott runs to catch Alex. "Yes, I just got up really fast."

"Are you sure?" Clay doesn't seem very convinced. "If you want, we can stay here with you, we can reschedule for another day." Scott nods in agreement. "I'm fine, you can go, it was just a dizziness, I'm fine." Alex said going to get his cell phone and wallet. Clay and Scott exchanged a look. "If you need anything ..." Clay said putting on a coat. "Call us ok?" Scott completed. "Okay. I'm going to take the opportunity to order something, I'm hungry, bye have a good date." Alex said closing the door and proceeding to the bookstore cafe.

-

Unfortunately his keys were not in the lost and found, Alex has been after them since he came home from Peter's birthday. He thought he could have left them there, but his mother said she searched the whole house and no sign of the keys. His father told him to make a copy of his house key and Clay's and he will do it, but first he has to look everywhere possible.

Alex ordered a cupcake along with a coffee with eggplant that was on the menu, 5 more types of coffee and he will have finished the entire menu, he hates eggplant, but he's determined to have all the drinks in the bookstore cafe. He remembers when he finally ordered the last item on Monet’s menu, Zach was with him and ordered the same, both loved it and became their favorite. Alex smiles as he remembers that day.

He sits at a table by the window and watches the people passing by. The dream comes to mind, Alex looks at his timer, it is transparent and time is zero. The dream made no sense, his timer never turned red and even if his soulmate was about to die, his timer would continue with time zeroed.

He had already heard about the cases when someone's soulmate almost died, their timers lock - in Alex's case after he tried to kill himself, his timer was marking "two years', two years before he found out who was his soul mate, but after it lock, time changes and never counts again, until there was a confession, as it usually did, in short, unlike the others, you wouldn't know how long it would take to happen.

Alex hoped that one person in particular was his soulmate, he remembers that the timing of timers beat perfectly, not that he told anyone. However, his hopes went away when Zach's timer continued to run while Alex's was lock in the "two years". After Homecoming, Zach's timer time changed and he started to mark "6 years", Alex was intrigued by this, he never hears any case that someone's timer time had changed, and that brought his hopes back, who knows the timer of Zach's the exception? Could he have a problem, or had his soulmate changed, was that possible? Alex no longer knew what to think.

His hopes were shattered again on the rooftop day, not by Zach's rejection, maybe a little, but mainly because of Zach's timer that kept running time, it was official, no more theories, no hopes, Zach Dempsey was not his soulmate, Alex's disappointment was clear on his face. After that day Alex forgot about the “soulmate” subject until the day of the Lockdown Drill.

In the Lockdown Drill it was the day that Alex's timer finally went back on and became transparent, his soulmate had confessed his feelings. What no one ever told Alex was that your soulmate didn't have to confess his feelings specifically to you, one more consequence that came when your timer locked up. Not knowing this, he came to believe that Charlie was his soulmate, since he kissed him. With everything that happened that day Alex had not noticed his timer until he went to sleep and was startled to see it transparent. At first Alex tried to push Charlie away, a part of him, the part that would always want Zach to be his soulmate, saying something was wrong. He'll love Zach forever, that he knew for sure, but we don't always stay with the one we love, do we? And after thinking for a few days Alex decided to give Charlie a chance, he was a great guy, he was his soulmate.

Alex had decided, he would tell Charlie how he felt and did it at the time of the dance, but nothing happened, Charlie's timer remained red, it was when Alex realized, he was so sure that Charlie was his soulmate, that he didn't even think to check the blonde's timer. By coincidence, Charlie's timer was red, but it was marking "7 years" and not "2 years". Alex didn't have much time to think, right after that everything was a rush, his whole focus was on Justin passed out on the floor.

The following weeks were exhausted for everyone, Justin had to stay in hospital for a while because of the infections, but in the end it was worth it, the treatment took effect and now he is taking the remedies indicated, having regular clinical monitoring and managing to keep the disease controlled. During that time Alex ended up not talking to Charlie about his timer, but before graduation they had a conversation and decided to remain just friends.

Before coming to college Alex did a lot of research and it was when he found out about the consequences of when his timer was locked, there are several, but the one that caught his attention the most was "When the timer lock there are several consequences that make it difficult for soul mates to find each other. But be careful with one in particular. Before, timers were activated when your soulmate declares feelings for you or makes a gesture that shows their feelings, this continues, don't worry, but before, it only worked if they spoke directly to your soulmate, which still happens, but has a difference, if your soulmate confesses his feelings for you to another person, your timer can be activated, making it even more difficult to find out who your soulmate is." It could only be that, Alex's soulmate confessed his feelings to someone else the day Charlie kissed him, but who would it be? Alex has asked himself this question every day since then and has never had his answer.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even hear that someone was talking to him. "Alex are you okay?" Winston asks. Alex nods. "Yes, just thinking about life." Winston smiles in understanding.

"Can I sit?" Winston points to the spot in front of Alex. "Sure".

Winston attends the same college as Alex and Clay, sometimes they saw each other on campus and becamed friends again. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing special, just looking for my keys. You?" Winston laughs. "Alex ... isn't it easier just to make a copy of Clay's key?"

"Yes, I will, but it's not just the keys ..."

"The keychain." Alex nods.

"It means a lot to me."

"I know. You will find it."

"I hope." Alex takes a sip of coffee and makes a face. "You dont answer my question." Winston looks at him confused. "About your plans for today."

"Oh actually I'm going to meet someone in a little while." Winston smiles, a genuine smile, Alex hasn't seen him like that in a long time. "I met him on the website you showed me last week." Just like Winston, Alex's gaze goes to his timer, it's black, the time is zero. Alex knew which site Winston was talking about, it was a site for people who lost their soulmate. When someone's soulmate dies, their timer goes black, Winston's timer went black the day when Montgomery De La Cruz died in prison. Alex remembers the time he started going out with Winston, he never thought that Winston could be his soulmate because his timer was black, Alex never asked any questions about, he didn't want to be nosy, when Clay talked about Winston and Monty it all made sense.

"I'm very happy for you." And Alex really was, Winston is a very important person to him, all Alex wants is his happiness.

"Thank you." Winston smiles again. "So... how's Zach doing?" Alex smiles as he remembers his friend. "He is fine, today the team he is coaching has a game and he is very excited."

"That's great. He's a nice guy, we spoke only once on the day of the Lockdown Drill, but I could see how much he loves you, you are lucky to have each other, a lot of people are not that lucky, don't waste any more time separated." At that moment Winston's order was ready and he went to the counter to pick it up. "Sorry I have to go, see you later, ok?" Before Alex could say anything Winston was gone.

"What just happened?"

-

Today was a special day, he would see all his friends after a long time. Scott summoned everyone to come, he said he had a special surprise for Clay and would like everyone to be there with him. Alex had his suspicions of what it could be, if that's what he's thinking, it will be an unforgettable day for his two friends and he will be very happy for them.

Earlier Zach had texted him asking if they could meet before going to Scott's surprise, and Alex said they could. And now he was waiting for Zach at the bookstore cafe. Which reminded him of what Winston told him.

It had been a week since the conversation, but Alex couldn't stop thinking about it. What did Winston mean? Alex must have got it wrong, because it didn't make sense, in his research he didn't find anything that would explain why Zach's timer to keep running or never turned red, he must have misinterpreted what Winston wanted to say, he wanted to say that Zach loves him in a platonic way? Alex was so confused. 

10 minutes later Zach arrived at the bookstore cafe.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Since when is Zach so formal? "I want to give you something." Zach takes something out of his backpack and shows it to Alex.

"I can't believe it! You found it!" Alex gets excited, he recognize, his lost keys.

"Do you believe they were in my car all this time? I found them today under the passenger seat. They must have fallen when I gave you a ride." Zach smiles, handing the keys to Alex. "I remember when I gave you this key ring." Alex looks at Zach, he seems to be nervous. "It was right after we met, we went to that park with the guys and I won it in that pitch game, I saw how you liked it, you loved it because it was a guitar, I couldn't resist and I gave it to you, the smile you gave me in thanks it was the best part of my day ... "Zach smiles. "That's when I knew I would never want to be away from you."

"Zach, what's going on?"

"I lied to you."

"What? When?"

"On the roof day, I said that I'm not into guys, I lied." Alex holds his breath. "There's a guy that I like, that I love. Since the first time I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my mind, you caught my attention like no one else had and I couldn't understand my feelings until that day ... that day. " Zach looks away, Alex knows what day he's talking about, his suicide attempt. "I was playing chess with May and suddenly I had a strong headache, I went to my room to lie down and that's when I saw that my timer was red, I freaked out I didn't know what to do, I couldn't sleep all night and the other day I was freaking out, you didn't answer any of my messages, I wanted to go to your house but my mom made me go to school so I went to practice basketball, try to distract myself a little and that's when you finally answered me but it wasn't you, it was your dad and when he told me what happened was when I was sure you were my soulmate, I ran straight to the hospit - "

"I don't understand ... Your timer was never ..." Alex points to Zach's timer and sees that it is transparent. "It's transparent ... but it was about 5 years before you found your soulmate."

"My mom saw my timer and connected the dots, she forced me to go to a guy she knew, he was able to implant a chip that with the help of a program could change the appearance of the timer, you know my mom, she didn't accept that my soulmate was a guy, she forbade me to go out with you, which I didn't obey, I couldn't stay away from you, especially when you needed me the most, so I offered to help with your PT without her knowing ... ”

"Wait ... Is that why you lied to her saying you were with "the guys" when you were with me?"

"Yes, after a while she agreed to let me go out with you, as long as I didn't tell you the truth, I should have gone against her, but I was a coward, I fucked everything up, like i always fuck up everything."

"Zach don't say that ..."

“The night I taught you to dance, I wanted to confess, say fuck it all and kiss you, but I didn't have the courage ... After a while Justin ended up finding out, he supported me a lot, said he was with me no matter what and that I could live with him and Clay, so I could be with you, but soon after ... Homecoming ... my knee ... I started drinking and well you know ... "Alex nodded, it hurt remember how Zach thought he wasn't worth it to anyone, that nobody loved him, that his life was fucked forever. “And on the day of the roof my timer went back on and turned transparent, I took the chip out so it's normal now ... Alex I'm sorry for lying to you, I just ... you didn't deserve it, me, you deserved someone better, I would only hurt you ... I'm sorry for hiding that I'm your soul- ”

"You don't have to apologize, Zach, your mother had no right to do that! Fuck! Now it all makes sense, the dream I keep having, it wasn't me but you." Zach looks at him confused. “And when I went to visit Justin at the hospital with ... with Charlie, Justin said he had to tell me something, but he didn't have time and after he recovered I went to talk to him to ask what he was going to tell me, but he said it was no big deal, it was nothing. "

"I had made him promise not to tell you, but we all thought that... well you know ..." Alex nodded. "He said he couldn't die knowing that you and me were not together and that he could have changed everything if he told you the truth." Zach paused, Alex could see tears forming in his eyes. "When I went to visit him he told me what he was going to do and it was at that time that the doctor appeared saying that the medicines were working and that he was getting better." Zach wipes his tears. "After he recovered and left the hospital I asked him not to tell you, I told him that I would tell you as soon as the time was right ... I didn't want to destroy your relationship with Charlie and I was not well at that time, you deserved better Alex, and Charlie made you happy."

"You know that I've been in love with you for years, right? That I would break up with anyone to be with you, always was and always will be you Zach. There was not a moment that I thought you wouldn't make me happy ... you are amazing Zach, I love you. ” Alex takes Zach's hand and interlaces their fingers.

"Love you too." Zach smiles. "Can I kiss you?" Alex responds by leaning over the table and kissing Zach who immediately kisses him back. Alex feels the same emotion as the kiss on the roof, but a thousand times better, without confusion, without fear of rejection, Zach loved him back, Zach Dempsey was his soulmate.

Alex is the first to pulled away from the kiss. "I would love to stay here kissing you, but we have to go." He points to the clock, it was almost time. "Later we will continue." Zach looks at him maliciously, Alex blushes. "The conversation Zach, later we will continue the conversation." Zach laughs and gets up following Alex towards the exit.

"I have a doubt." Alex says as soon as they get into Zach's car. "My timer turned transparent on the day of the Lockdown Drill, you were with Winston right?"

“Yes, I told him everything, I thought I could die and ... I just wanted you to know the truth, I asked him that if I died and he lived that he would tell you that I loved you and that I was sorry for everything, it was the first time i said it out loud, that must be why your timer was activated.” Now Alex understood why Winston said that, he knew everything.

-

Minutes later they arrived at the place, it was a baseball field, Scott got permission from one of the owners so they could stay there. The place was beautiful, there was a path of roses petals that at the end formed a heart, candles around, more at the bottom there were tables towards a screen. Scott chose the perfect time, it was almost time for sunset.

Tyler was in the corner with his camera, he was talking to Tony about something that Alex couldn't hear. They approached Jess and Justin who were setting up one of the tables. Justin soon notices that they are holding hands. "It was about time Dempsey." Justin whispered, a huge smile on his face.

Ani appears warning that Scott is coming with Clay, and everyone stays in silent.

"You'll kill me? You know ... You'll have bad luck if you murder your soulmate. ” Clay jokes. "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"One second." Scott nods to Tony and soon a soft song starts to play. "Now you can." Clay looks around and his eyes shine. "Scott Reed what is all this about?" Scott takes a box out of his pocket.

"Oh my God!"

"Clay I love you so much, when I'm with you I feel so happy, you make my days more beautiful, you are the only one who can get me up on my hard days, just a "hi" or "love you" that you texted to me, immediately puts a huge smile on my face no matter how horrible my day has been. " Clay can no longer contain his tears. "You are the person I trust most in the world, I can tell you anything, anything, you never judge me no matter how bizarre it is." Clay laughs. "I know I can always count on you and you know you can always count on me, I would do anything for you, I entrust my life to you, you are my everything." Alex looks at Zach who looks back, just to their right Justin and Jess exchange the same look with each other. "I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your voice .... I love everything ... And my love, your fan fictions are wonderful, but please stop killing my favorite characters." Justin lets out a laugh making everyone look at him. "Sorry" Justin whispers and gives Scott a signal to continue.

"Clay you are the best thing that happened in my life, you are my best friend, my love, my soulmate, I can't imagine my life without you.” Scott gets on his knees and opens the box to reveal two rings. "Clay Jensen, will you marry me?" Clay is crying so hard it takes him a few seconds to responder.

"Yes, Yes! Of course I'll marry you." Clay kisses Scott deeply.

Zach nudges Alex. "One day it will be us."

"You're already thinking of marriage, before you even took me on a date, Dempsey." Alex teases.

"What can I do, I can't resist you anymore, Standall." Zach puts his arm around Alex who smiles, today will be a day he'll never forgot.


End file.
